The untold love
by broken crystal heart
Summary: This is about how Shay felt after he had kill Hope...


The Untold Love

Shay sitting alone in his cabin of the Morrigan, he is holding a sky blue cloth tightly to his chest. Tears ready to fall as he remember the one who had given him this cloth, Hope the woman he love that he just kill hours ago. He remember she give him this when he under her wings, she said that blue is his color, he remember that his heart beat like he had just run through the entire New York when he see her smile just for him. He remember trying to make her smile by making silly joke, doing silly things and even make some silly mistake just to make her smile and laugh. He remember their bond become stronger as the day went by.

They went to the training ground to talk just to spent more time with each others because they know they may not have tomorrow. She will laugh at what he say about his time with Liam as a child and in exchange she told him about her pranets and her early childhood. He find out how different her life compare to himself. He saw tears shine in her eyes as she talk about the life after her father went missing and been throw out from her house with her mother by the man who her father once called a friend. How she helplessly watch her mother's life slowly slip away due to her sickness. He had offer his shoulder as she silent cry as the memory that she had buried so deep open again. At that time he didn't see a deadly assassin who rule the gang in the New York, what he see is a woman who had lost everything to her in her early life and she had reborn like phoenix in fire. He watching as she felt asleep on his shoulder like a child and the tears that left two lines on her pale face. He sit there with her all night in the training ground with her and silent watching her sleep. He kiss her forehead gently as he felt that she stir in her dream. He wish that moment can be stop forever.

But he never what will never though that after few months he will standing in the edge of the cliff with her behind trying to pull him back from what he was going to do. He saw tears in her eyes and his heart broken because he make her cry but he had no choice, there is no way that he let things happen in Lisbon happen in the others city. He look away from her begging eyes and turn to meet his end.

He never though he will survive, killing who once he called brothers and join the enemy. The last thing he want to do is to kill Hope. When he saw her with Liam in the warehouse where she had already replication of Franklin's experiment and Liam leave with Chevalier to the location show by the Precusor box. It took him by surprise when she shot the window below him and let him fall down. He think she will kill him but she didn't, instead she took away his gas mask and release the poison gas to kill him. He escape and ran to the balcony to escape the warehouse. Again she spot him and shot him with a poison dart which slow his heart.

He chase after her, trying to get the antidote. He had no choice but to kill her. He want to cry but the tears had run out years ago and his heart broken into thousands of piece that can never be repair. She told him that she had no regret that he had kill him, she give him the information he need. Shay can that her souls is leaving from her body as he look into her eyes that he love so much, her hand felt warm even she is dying. He hold her blooded hand close to his face trying to capture her touch in his memory. Her eyes close as she take her last breath and her hand slip from his hand and fell to her side. Shay stand up and look at her, she just like she is just sleeping like years before in the training ground. He then turn and never look back because he know that nothing can change.

Years later...

A man wearing a dark Templar uniform stand in front of a grave stone. He place a bouquet of white Chrysanthemum tied by purple cloth. The man kneel down in front of the grave and pull out a handkerchief to wipe the dirt from the stone, he stop when he can clearly see the work that craft on the stone. "Hope I am sorry for being late for so many years to visit you." Shay said while putting his head against the grave stone. He had finally located the Precusor box that went missing decades ago and hide it in a place no man can find. He pull out a green cover book and outline with silver. The book is old and a bit of torn but other than that it is in a good condition. "Hope I never had the chance said I love you, more than anything in this world."

He said and he put his arm around the grave stone. Shay had find this book during his hunt for the Precusor box, it was inside an assassin abandon hideout. He never thought he will find this in the personal bed chamber of the mentor and he was surprise to find it was her diary that contain every of her though. The diary show that her heart broken moment and her love for him. Tears fall from his eyes as he reading the last part of her diary, in the final page she wrote "I will never took his life, I will rather die that kill him because mine love for him so deep, I just hope that I can see him again before he took mine life."

Shay fell the warm air caress his face and he close his eyes. He felt the warm wind brush his lips "Shay I love you too." He shot open his eyes as he hear her sweet voice like it was speaking from a long distance.

 **This idea pop in mine mind while I was thinking about the Rouge Couple, I can't stop myself from typing it. I will try mine best to update the Rouge Couple because I am having an exam next week and it will take one month so I will gone and began to study hard. So sorry for the people who is waiting for the Rouge Couple to update. I hope you like it and thanks to reading this don't forgive to leave a review. :D**


End file.
